F.N.G.
"F.N.G." is the first mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, or in other words, the training mission for Call of Duty 4. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics, and introduces two of the game's major characters, "Soap" MacTavish and Captain Price. When Gaz is introducing "Soap" MacTavish to Captain Price, he introduces him as the F.N.G. "F.N.G." is an informal military acronym and stands for "Fucking New Guy". It is used to denote a soldier who has recently transferred to a new unit. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish(Playable) *John Price *Gaz *Mac *Lootz *Lovejoy *Khaled Al-Asad (Cut-Scene Only) Plot First, grab the G36C off the table. Its location is indicated by a yellow circle on the player's compass. Notice that the yellow circle will show the player's distance from the objective, which the player can use to determine the correct path to the objective. After grabbing a weapon, the player will go through a series of exercises teaching the basics of shooting: shooting while aiming, shooting from the hip, shooting through cover, transferring aim, using a sidearm, and using the Knife. After knifing the watermelon, it's time to move on. Head west to the yellow objective marker and meet the new squad. Optional: There are 2 other training spots which provide explosive and movement training. They are, however, completely optional. When the player meets the team, the Close Quarters Combat test must be completed. The player must run through a fake "cargo ship", completing all the objectives in less than sixty seconds. First, climb the ladder and grab the MP5 and flashbangs at the top of the platform. To start the test, rope down to the deck. Now that the test has begun, shoot all the targets as they pop up at position one. Follow the red arrows and go to position two, where the player will shoot a target at the bottom of the stairs. Proceed down the stairs to position three. This position requires the player to throw a flashbang through the door before going in and killing the targets that make up position four. The next two positions reverse what was just done. Upon entering the room for position five, two targets will pop up; shoot them and throw a flashbang through the door at position six. After throwing the flashbang, kill the final two targets in the room. Once all the targets have been neutralized, the player will be prompted to go to the final position. Press down on the Left Stick to activate sprint. After finishing up the exercise, the player can either do it again—for a better rating—or head to the yellow objective on the compass to start the next mission. This exercise is only for suggesting a difficulty level but the suggested level is not set in concrete. There is an advantage to beating the top time of 19 seconds in that the player gets an achievement, or just get on with the game. Once the player has had enough of the exercise, proceed to the monitors that the squad is standing by, prompting the player to pick a skill level and start the game. Transcript Cutscene A satellite shows the world in the present day (2011). The Middle East and Russia are analyzed as war breaks out in the two areas. Gaz: Good news first: the world's in great shape. We've got a civil war in Russia, government loyalists against Ultranationalists rebels, and 15000 nukes at stake. Price: Just another day at the office. Khaled Al-Asad's profile is shown. Gaz: Khaled Al-Asad. Currently the second most powerful man in the Middle East. (Now) Word on the street is he's got the minerals to be top dog down there. Intel's keeping an eye on him. Price: And the bad news? Gaz: 'We've got a new guy joining us today fresh out of Selection. His name's Soap. ''The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in Credenhill, U.K. '''"F.N.G." UK "Soap" MacTavish SAS Regiment Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish is at an SAS training compound with Gaz in Credenhill, UK. Gaz: Good to see you mate. Take one of the rifles on the table. Soap grabs a G36C rifle. Gaz: You know the drill. Go to station one and aim your rifle downrange. He reaches station one. Gaz: Now aim your rifle down range, Soap. (doesn't say Soap) Soap aims his weapon. Gaz: Now. Shoot each target, while aiming down your sights. Soap shoots the targets. The player is asked if invert axis is needed. If yes... Gaz: Okay mate, one more time while aiming down your sights. Soap shoots the targets. Gaz: Lovely... Now, shoot at the targets while firing from the hip. Soap shoots the targets from the hip. The player is noted the crosshair expands as he fires, the bigger the less accurate. Gaz: Now I'm going to block the targets with a sheet of plywood. I want you to shoot the targets through the wood. Soap shoots the targets behind the wood. Gaz: Good. Bullets will penetrate thin, weak materials like wood, plaster and sheet metal.' '''Now I'm going (to) make the targets pop up one at a time. Hit all of them as fast as you can. ''Xbox 360 and PS3 consoles only - the player is noted to pull LT/L1 to automatically switch to a nearby target. Gaz: As long as you're aiming near the target, you can snap onto them by repeatedly popping in and out of aiming down the sight. Soap shoots the targets quickly as they appear one by one. If failed to hit the targets fast enough: Gaz: Too slow mate. Try again. Soap hits all the targets. If failed to hit the targets. Gaz: You were too slow. Soap shoots targets quickly. If failed to hit the targets. Gaz: That was too slow, try it again. Soap hits the targets. Gaz: Proper good job mate! Now go get a side arm from the armory. Soap grabs a USP. 45http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/USP_.45pistol. Gaz: Good. Now switch to your rifle. Switches. Gaz: Now pull out your side arm. Switches again. Gaz: Remember - switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. All right Soap, come this way. Using your knife is even faster than switching to your pistol. Knife the watermelon. Soap slices the watermelon with his combat knife. Gaz: Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable! Captain Price wants to see you. Soap exits the armory and sprints across the grounds with a lot of trucks and cars. Behind a fence, a highway with military vehicles, buses and civilians cars can be seen. There is a parking lot with HMMWVs and a field with three Black Hawks, while another is making a circle around the base, landing at each turn and taking off again. Several S.A.S. men are waiting at an obstacle course. When approaching hangar number one, the door opens slowly and the player enters. In the hanger, a group of four men are waiting. Two of them face the player and the two others turn back to see. They all wear gas masks, except Captain Price. SAS: It's the F.N.G. sir. Go easy on him sir, it's his first day in the regiment. Cpt. Price: Right. What the hell kind of name is Soap, eh? How'd a muppet like you pass Selection? Soap, it's your turn for the C.Q.B. test. Everyone else head to observation. For this test you'll have to run the cargo-ship solo in less than 60 seconds. Gaz holds the current squadron record at 19 seconds. Good luck. Climb the ladder over there. Soap climbs the ladder to the top of the course. Cpt. Price: Pick up that MP5 and four flashbangs. Soap equips the inventory. If player does not have the MP5 out. Cpt. Price: Soap, equip your MP5. Soap equips the MP5. Cpt. Price: On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position 1. After that you will storm down the stairs to position 2. Then hit positions 3 and 4, following my precise instructions at each position. Grab the rope when you're ready. Soap grabs the rope, slides down, and begins the course. Cpt. Price: Go, go, go! Soap comes to the "bridge". Cpt. Price: Hit the targets! Clears. Cpt. Price: Position 2 go! The player follows the red arrows and continues through the course. Cpt. Price: Hit the targets! Soap clears the room, passes a door and another door with Mess painted on it. Several other arrows are painted on the walls and on the floor. Cpt. Price: Flashbang through the door! Soap tosses a flashbang and covers as it explodes. Cpt. Price: Position 4! Hit the targets! He shoots the targets. Cpt. Price: Position 5, go! Soap runs to a room when two targets pop up. Cpt. Price: Hit the targets! He shoots the targets. Cpt. Price: Six, go! Soap arrives at a door which is exactly the same as the other that was passed before. Cpt. Price: Flashbang, through the door! He throws a flashbang and two targets pop up. Cpt. Price: Hit the targets! He shoots the targets. Cpt. Price: Final position go! Sprint to the finish! Soap sprints to a red circle painted on the floor. Price remarks the player's performance depending on how well he does (complete the course in less than 20 seconds to get achievement: "New Squadron Record"). Cpt. Price: Pretty good Soap. But I've seen better.; Alright Soap, that's enough. You'll do. Climb up the ladder if you want an other go. Otherwise come over to the monitors for debrief. If the player decides to climb up and do it again. Cpt. Price: Replace any flashbangs you used. Grab the rope when you're ready. If the player finishes faster. Cpt. Price: That was better. Not great. But better.; That was an improvement, but it's not hard to improve on garbage. Try it again. If the player finishes slower. Cpt. Price: You're getting slower. Perhaps it was a mistake to let you skip the obstacle course.; Don't waste our time Soap, the idea is to take less time, not more. Soap walks to the monitors. Cpt. Price: Gentleman, the cargo ship mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up at 0200 hundred. Dismissed. The player decides the difficulty of choice.